


Interrogation Stradegy

by OmegaWolfy



Series: BAD C.O.P [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: AU, Corrupted Police, F/M, I wish there was a tag between teen and adult?, I'm not taking any chances, Kinagase legit looks like a G.I.Joe no one can tell me otherwise, Team Dynamics, Undercover Mission, Woops, idk it's Aikurou, separate chapter for each of these goons, these two are kind of assholes to the reader, this is random shite tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: "Oi, so is bandage over there the 'Bad Cop' and you, you're playing good cop?""If I'm the good cop," Aikurou's whole demeanor changed on the turn of a dime. "then Tsumugu here is a saint."





	1. Aikurou Mikisugi

  
Just your luck, really. Being assigned a job way away from home only to be caught by people who are supposed to be your allies, but you're not to breathe a word to them because they could be in the same boat as yourself.

Undercover.

Groaning metal sounds as the only door to the small room opens for the second time. Before it was just to lock you up in the space, and even though your left hand is cuffed to the desk, you've taken residence in the small interrogation room. Feet up on the table, the look of defiance on your face as your lips purse while sizing up this guy. Really, he looks like a life sized G.I. Joe figurine and he seems none too happy about the fact you look so comfortable.

He doesn't bother to sit down though, only leans against the opposite wall, arms crossed as you give him a raised brow. You're half wondering how he's gotten away with the bright red crest of hair when his partner strolls in. These two were apparently 'on to' you. Pfft, as if. This one, he's got aviators, reflecting over his face, making it impossible to know where he's looking. Though his dress attire seems like he's trying to get a rouse out of a boss. Loose tie, unpressed shirt collar. Anything but professional. Plus it looks like his hair hadn't been brushed in a while.

"So, we can do this one of two ways." Sir G.I. Joe speaks up, eyes narrowed as though he were trying to intimidate you through eye contact alone.

"Oi, so is bandage over there the 'Bad Cop' and you, you're playing good cop?" A smile spreads your lips, however, the bluenette before you pushes his sunglasses up over his face, his fingers loosening the already unstable tie around his neck.

"If I'm the good cop," he leans over the table slowly, enough that his breath is blowing softly against your face. "Tsumugu back there is a saint." The slight spike in heart rate was probably read by both them in the way your eyes dilated sharply and the quick intake of breath through your nose sounded with a slight whistle.

No, you weren't losing your cool, just taken by surprise, that's all! So why was the big guy standing back up?

"She's your's, Aikurou." An unnecessary amount of force went into slamming the door behind Tsumugu as he left, and it's come to your attention that this interrogation room seems to be lacking. A quick glance around shows that there aren't any cameras, no wall with the one-way glass, or really anything which could assume this was a legitimate facility. Granted, you'd woken up in the hall way before being locked in here, but why did it take being alone with one of them to finally knock a bit of sense into you.

Maybe they really were the enemy.

"You know, there are quite a few things about the human body which makes it rather easy to collect the information anyone could really ever want." Holy shit, no way in hell - Aikurou's fingers so slightly touches the skin of your neck, pulling your chin up to meet his seemingly curious blue eyes.

"Let's find out what your body will tell me." The unsaid promise was really very obvious, especially when the man was walking around the table already. His tie finding the ground shortly followed by the unpressed white shirt, Your chair was on the floor just as fast, and you were trying to bring yourself to the opposite side of the table to escape him, however, Aikurou seemed to see this coming, and instead had you pressed very firmly down onto the surface instead. Left arm pinned below you painfully as the hard surface of not only the cuffs but also the bar they were connected to dig into your back.

"Hell no, leave me alone," It was difficult to fight him off with one hand, which proved to be impossible when there was suddenly a pin of some sort sticking into your skin just above the elbow. The rest of your arm falling limp.

"Better," The curiosity was now replaced with a rather cold look. and you were about to fight back kicking when he did the same just above your knees making the limbs go completely numb. "now, unless you don't want this to continue," a ghost of a grin was playing over Aikurou's lips. "I suggest telling me what you're doing here in Honnouji."

He didn't mention anything about her occupation or what you were there for, so this was good.

"I'm a travel agent you ass, I'm here on business to scout out the area for a client. I don't send my clients anywhere unless I've been to the hotels and inspected every last room to ensure-"

"Cut the bull shit." When did he get so close?! Aikurou was leaning over you, just out of reach if you decided to try and head butt him, but that didn't stop the fact his hips were pressing oh so consistently against your own.

"If it were bull shit I'd cut it off here, but it's the damn truth." The words were spoken somewhat tightly, [color] eyes moving down between his and your own chest where his unbuttoned slacks rested against your own suit. It was as close to the truth as you could offer, the words described your cover which was supposed to keep you out of these sorts of situations. So, obviously they weren't exactly true, but you did have an appointment to do said activity to make sure there weren't any gaps to be exploited.

"And, if I'm not released soon and taken back to the hotel, there will be searches for mE-" being cut off by the lips of the man had been the last thing you'd expected, however, when he pulled away, Aikurou had removed the pin in your arm. The sensation of feeling the limb was lost as you tried to slap him, but he simply caught your wrist.

"Good job, [Surname]. Tsumugu was concerned you wouldn't be the right woman for the job." Were these two, seriously, your bosses? the shock must have been evident on your face as your hand began to go limp in his grip - but not by the effect of his pins.

"What's that look for?" A somewhat satisfied looking grin was on Aikurou's face again as he plucked the other two pins from your thighs. "Disappointed we won't be finishing?"


	2. Tsumugu Kinagase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Starts off part way into Aikuro's chapter - but branches in tsumugu's direction.]

"So, we can do this one of two ways." Sir G.I. Joe speaks up, eyes narrowed as though he were trying to intimidate you through eye contact alone.

"Oi, so is bandage over there the 'Bad Cop' and you, you're playing good cop?" A smile spreads your lips, however, the bluenette before you pushes his sunglasses up over his face, his fingers loosening the already unstable tie around his neck.

The blue haired man seemed rather amused at this, saying that 'Tsumugu' is a saint if he's playing good cop. Then Tsumugu is leaning forward, away from the wall, and places a large hand on the other's shoulder.

"In that case, Aikurou, it's the Saints job to hide things from his partner." Apparently, Aikurou seems to get the message, and he shrugs away from Tsumugu, heading for the creaky door which opens no quieter than the other times.

G.I.-Tsumugu stays where he was before. Arm's crossed over his chest, and he again leans back against the wall. An annoyed sigh leaves through your nose and suddenly the bar welded into the table top has your attention. The handcuffs raddle against it noisily as you shake your wrist.

"Is this really necessary? You've already proven I can't do jack shit against you-" his hands slam down against the table, making you jump and also look into his eyes. Damn, his brow is furrowed, who the hell pissed in his corn flakes?

Leaning back doesn't get you far - considering your kind of handcuffed to the table, but what ever. Although, the obvious discomfort in your position doesn't seem to help you as the man glowers. While he does this, his brow seems to tighten even more so, it's a wonder his face isn't stuck - hell it might be.

"It's necessary for now," maybe the door wasn't locked and he didn't want you running. That would make sense, right?

"How can I make it not necessary?"

Instead of an answer, he takes a chair positioned on the opposite side of the table, turns it around and sits slowly

"I'll you two rather important things. One, you're not doing a very good job at convincing me you're of no harm. Two, I hate being interrupted."

Groaning, mostly to yourself, you slowly move to the front of your own chair, and raise an eyebrow at the guy. "Alright, I'm sorry about interrupting you before, I was honestly curious about the whole 'good cop bad cop' deal. And listen up, cause I really don't like repeating myself."

A slightly less furrowed brow is probably the closest you're going to get from him showing curiosity. "I'm [code Surname], [Name]. I'm a travel agent trying to find proper hotels for tours I host, and there was one in the area which piqued my interest until _someone_  had the audacity to knock me out on the sidewalk just before midnight."

"Why would you be going to this hotel so late at night?" Wow, picking out all the _little_ details, huh?

"I was jet lagged when I got off the plane about an hour earlier and fell asleep waiting on baggage claim." There was a moment of self-confidence, which had you attempt to cross your arms, but one was sadly unable to do much, so you settled for a half movement.

"Anything else you want to ask me, Sherlock?"

Instead of a rather angered look, he sits up a bit, retrieves a key from what looks like a handcuff pouch, and soon your unlocked.

"Wha-"

"Welcome to the team, [Surname]." Standing up, Tsumugu doesn't look back as he goes for the door. It opens, noisy as ever, and Aikuro is standing outside with some sort of satisfied grin on his face.

"Still think she's not right for the job?" They are walking down the hall, continuing their conversation, leaving you rather stunned and left behind.

About a minute later, Aikuro is back with a raised brow and curious expression. "I'm sure Cheif Matoi will be wanting to meet you," Snapping out of a daze, you get up slowly and follow him down a short hall way. What the hell? When you got an assignment from Matoi he never mentioned anyone else on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first chapter the other day at like.. midnight, I didn't expect to be making a branch off for Tsumugu from the same idea, or that this would inspire an entire AU story.  
> So... This is more like the unofficial intro to that story, and the story will hopefully be up and running as a separate deal with the series folder of "BAD C.O.P".  
> Apologizing right now for out of character aspects, but I might be changing up some things of everyone to better fit the AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this random pile of shite.
> 
> This is all the fault of the fact I decided to re watch Kill la Kill for the 7th time, started doodling Aikurou ONCE - which turned into 2 book marks, 3 full-colour drawings, and 1 sketch which inspired this.
> 
> I do not own kill la kill, its characters, or you owo


End file.
